The Masquarade Ball, What You Didn't See
by AkemiYukimura
Summary: Gajeel didn't understand why she cared, why she was worried about him. He couldn't stand it! She deserved better! Levy couldn't stand the thought of losing him, like in her vision. If it happened, if she was left alone, she didn't know how she could take it. A short story telling the perspectives of Gajeel and Levy during the ball after the games and dragons. A Gajevy fanfic.
1. Gajeel's Perspective

**Fandom**: Fairy Tail

**Ship Title**: Gajevy/Gale

**Rating:** T+ (for foul language (Gajeel has a potty mouth) :P and some sexual references)

**A.N.:** This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so I apologize if it's not that good. I will try my best! The first chapter is on Gajeel's perspective, the second on Levy's. I don't think I did the first chapter as good as the second. It's really hard to write Gajeel's perspective because I relate more to Levy. I like to think though that Gajeel has a hard time with words and feelings, so it's harder for me to write him because he's more action oriented rather than word oriented. This is set at the end of the Grand Magic Games, during the masquerade/grand ball in the anime episode 199. There is also a scene based of Rboz's fanart from tumblr. It's the one I'm using as the picture on here. Go check her stuff out! She does amazing stuff. On a side note, there is a reference to 'air' in this chapter. If all you Gajevy fans read the chapter where Levy gives Gajeel air you will know what this is referring too. Although it happened later, I thought it would be fun to include it! :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Gajeel hated fancy social events. You have to dress in a fancy outfit, comb your hair, and be social. All the things he hated. He pulled on his tie trying to loosen it.

"Hey! Why are you pouting in the corner?" Lily asks as he flies over to stand next to the Gajeel.

Gajeel glared at him, "I'm not fucking pouting."

"Eh, if you say so."

They stood in comfortable silence next to each other as they watched the festivities continue. Lily drinking his kiwi juice and Gajeel standing with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"She's siting at a table right outside of the main room," Lily says glancing up at Gajeel.

Gajeel's forward twitches a little. "I'm not even looking for Shorty."

"I didn't even say who, so you must have been!" Lily replies as he flies off winking at Gajeel.

"Dammit Lil!" replies Gajeel watching him as he goes to talk to the Fish Cat.

He continues standing in the corner, wondering what could have caused the Shrimp to not be here. He sees her 2 dumb and dumber at the feasting table not even bothered that she isn't with them. It irks him a little that they don't even seem to notice that she isn't there. She seems to care more about their friendship then the two hooligans do. He could never understand why. As he waits a couple of more minutes for a short spunk with blue hair to show up, with no luck, he gets a little worried. All of Fairy Tail is here except for her. What could be keeping her? Did she trip and break and ankle- Fuck, why is he even thinking about her… She can take care of herself, he thinks just as a flashback of what he did to her when they first met appears in his head. Her nailed to a tree beaten within an inch of her life. Fuck. He needed to get out of here, he hated what he did in the past and can't forget. He needed air to clear his head.

As he walks out of the main room, he wonders down the hall a little and then finds the desk with Shrimp siting in it. She was urgently writing something, so he stayed in the shadows watching her. He couldn't understand why she would go in to danger as he was fighting the dragon just the night before. She showed up just as the dragon was disappearing luckily. The question was why. She even had a relieved expression on her face when she saw that he was okay. He couldn't understand it. After everything he did to her, she still cared about him. It's not right. She's too fucking trusting.

He comes out of the shadows with a frown on his face and stops behind her chair, "Oy!"

The Shrimp stops writing and looks behind her, "Gajeel!"

Gajeel couldn't help but smile, she looked so lovely with the fancy outfit she had on. "So that's what you're wearing."

She looks down a little embarrassed, "Does it look strange?"

"Naw, it's not bad," Gajeel replies putting his hands in his pockets sort of wishing he had a better way of saying she looked beautiful. He grimaced, what has gotten in to him?

She smiled, "I'm really happy your alive Gajeel.." She meets his eyes, her sincerity evident in her eyes.

He smirks, "I can't be killed off that easily!"

She looked down, a smile, but a sad smile on her face. "You were fighting against a huge dragon all by yourself. Anyone would have died in a situation like that." She says it like it happened, which kind of bothered him. He didn't want to see her sad. And if caring about him made her sad, he didn't want her to care.

"Mind your own business!" he says looking away.

"Let me mind your business!" she says looking at him.

He closes his eyes, "That's what's annoying about you." He didn't deserve her caring about his sorry ass, especially after what he did to her. She deserved better.

He opened his eyes and was surprised. She was crying! Fuck, how did he make her cry, how does he stop her crying. He just wanted to wipe her tears away, but held his hands in his pocket, clinching them. She was crying but had a smile on her face; he didn't know what could have caused her to cry.

"Idiot! What are ya crying about?!"

She looked away and wiped her eyes. "I don't know, sorry."

He got really uncomfortable then. He didn't do emotional things; he just wanted her to stop crying. "D-Don't apologize."

She got up from her chair then and walked over to him. "Did you come to look for me?" she asks peering up at him with a smile on her face.

Fuck, she was a little nymph. She was a couple of inches away, peering up at him with her beautiful, trusting doe-like eyes. He was so tempted to just grab her and kiss her and make her his then and there.

He puts his hand behind his back scratching at anything, looking the other way to keep himself from doing something he might regret. There's no way in hell, a girl like her could ever love a guy like him. If he did something, it might scare her off. Although he hated to admit it, he enjoyed her presence. It soothed him.

In response to her question, "Naw, I was just going outside to get some fresh air and saw you sitting there while I was heading out."

He didn't miss the disappointed look that came across her face, followed by a frown. Dammit, that's not what he wanted to say. It sounded like he was an uncaring idiot.

"Well, I'll let you go on your way then," she says as she started to walk past him.

He didn't want her to leave his side. He grabbed her arm without realizing what he was doing. She turned her head looking at him surprised.

"I- I, um, I got the air I needed," he said.

He let her arm go. What the fuck was he doing. He should get away from her, let her go, not hold her there.

She smiled at him again with that beautiful smile of hers. They both started to hear waltzing music though the doors. They both stood there awkwardly. He wanted to ask her to dance, but he didn't fucking dance. He did one time for her a couple of months ago, but that was because her stupid dogs were arguing about who would get a chance to dance with her making her extremely uncomfortable. He didn't want to see her like that, so he danced with her to make those idiots shut up, which it did, which made him smirk on the inside.

As he stood there looking at her, she was looking at the door, listening. It looked like she was expecting something. She all of sudden turned and looked at him, "Dance with me!"

She starts blushing all of a sudden, "I mean, you don't have too, I mean, I know you don't.." She looks down fidgeting with her hands.

Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her in his arms and was dancing with her. She was shocked at first but then smiled looking up at him. He smiled back. What the fuck did this nymph do to him? He wasn't going to dance with her, but she was just so fucking adorable and beautiful, he just couldn't stop himself. They danced like that, until the music stopped. He still held her in his arms even after the music stopped, not wanting to let her go. Her small body fit his perfectly. His arms around her tiny waist, his mind started to wonder to uncharted territory.

"Um, Gajeel, the music stopped," she whispered as he continued to hold her, thinking of just taking her over his shoulder and bringing her to his bedroom.

Once he heard her voice, he snapped out of it then. He let go of her quickly, realizing that he needed to gain control of himself before he did something really in inappropriate.

"We should probably join everyone else," she says smiling at him. "Unless you want to stay out here to get more 'air'." She giggled a little, which had Gajeel confused. She had most adorable laugh ever. He wanted to hear it all the time. He didn't want to go back inside that room full of people. He just wanted to stay here, watching this little blue haired fairy in the moonlight.

They all of a sudden heard a stomach grumble. The shrimp blushed holding her stomach.

"I think someone needs some food to 'grow', gehehehe!" Gajeel smirked in response.

Shorty hit him in his chest. "You're making fun of me! You jerk!" she pouted.

He just laughed even harder at that and ruffled her hair, the feel of it tingling his senses. Her soft unmanageable hairs tangling his hand making him wish he could wake up to it every morning. She grabbed at his arm to pull his hand off her head, pouting but smiling at the same time. She started walking off towards the doors, "Stupid Gajeel" under her breath.

Gajeel followed still smirking. He loved teasing her, she was so easy to tease. He watched her back, not messing the sway of her hips or the way her little petite body curved at all the right places. He had a fucking dirty mind. He really should get his mind out of gutter. This sphinx was causing him to lose his composure.

He wondered as he walked in to the room though, could she ever like or even love a stupid ass like him? Maybe, he was never hopeful after everything that happened to him, but for once, after coming to Fairy Tail, he has become just that, hopeful.


	2. Levy's Perspective

**A.N.**: And the story continues with Levy's perspective now! Enjoy!

* * *

Levy was just about to head to the ball when she realized she forgotten to do something. She had been so caught up finding the perfect outfit and doing her make-up that she forgot to write down in her journal what happened. It was pretty important that she do it before the ball, because if not, she felt like she might not get another chance.

She walked to a table outside the ballroom that was facing the window which allowed the moonlight for her light. She began writing, "On July 7, we altered what is called fate.."

She thinks back as she writes about all that happened the night before. It was definitely one of the scariest nights of her life. They had all been warned that there were hundreds of dragons coming to wipe out humanity. Gajeel had told her when the night begun to go help the people get out, which she did. She knew he was a dragon slayer, and could take on a dragon without her help. If anything she would be just getting in the way.

But as the night went on and she heard the dragons' roars, she became worried. She had the oddest feeling that they were going to lose a lot of people that night, and Gajeel was going to be one of them. She would give her life in return for his, that's how much he meant to her.

She didn't know when it became like that, her caring, her liking, her even loving him so much. It happened in time. When he first came to join Fairy Tail, she was terrified of him. After everything he did to her, beat her within an inch of her life, who wouldn't be? But as Laxus threw the lightning bolt towards her, he jumped in the way of it. She knew he was trying to atone for what he did, but something changed in her then. She looked at him more closely and realized that he had a very dark, sad past that made him into the man he was today. She kept watching him, and he would keep protecting her as dangers came up. She realized that he had changed. He was not the same man that beat her up, he was different now. Fairy Tail had changed him, given him love, a home, and family. He was still standoffish around people, but that was Gajeel. As she continued watching him, her love for him grew in to what it is now, although she wouldn't tell him. She didn't know if he could ever feel the same towards a small little girl like her, so she stayed by his side, being a friend he needed.

But that night, she realized that she could lose him. She saw it in the back of her mind, the dragon's talons piercing his heart. Her and Lucy being the last ones and Lucy leaving her there by herself. She didn't think she could do it. Not without him. So she went back, she was going to change that fate, she was going to change his future, even if it meant taking her own. But something happened before she got there; the dragon disappeared out of nowhere. That future did not happen, but it was still there, imprinted in her mind. So that was why she needed to write down how they changed it. If she didn't, she felt like it could still happen.

"Oy!"

Levy heard his voice then and turned around. "Gajeel!" He was quite handsome with his fancy outfit on and his hair slicked back. Even though she liked his rough look, he did look like quite a gentleman, which made Levy laugh a little on the inside, because he was anything but that. Levy didn't mind that though, she always had a thing for the bad boys.

He was smiling a huge smile showing his razor sharp teeth, which made her heart skip some beats. He was soo handsome when he smiled, she wanted him to always smile, he frowned too much. His smile was much nicer.

"So that's what you're wearing," he said.

She looked down at her outfit a little embarrassed. It wasn't fancy like a lot of the other girls, and she worried then that it looked bad on her. She spent so much money on books that she didn't even bother with clothes like the other girls did. "Does it look strange?"

"Naw, it's not bad," Gajeel replied.

That made her smile. That means in Gajeel's language that it looked nice. Levy could read him like a book. Not many others could, only her and Lily have been able to, which made her feel lucky.

"I'm really happy your alive Gajeel..," she looked at him then. She really was glad he was alive. Just thinking of the other possibility scared her.

He smirked in response, "I can't be killed off that easily!"

She looked down, a smile, but a sad smile on her face. "You were fighting against a huge dragon all by yourself. Anyone would have died in a situation like that." She couldn't forget the image of him dying in front of her; it was still imprinted, and would not disappear.

"Mind your own business!" he says looking away.

"Let me mind your business!" she says looking at him. She cared about him, he would have to get over it because she would not stop caring about him!

She noticed he closed his eyes then, "That's what's annoying about you."

She started tearing up then. She was happy he was alive. She couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time. Over what was and what is. She knew that he was saying she was annoying because he's not used to have someone care about him. She wanted to change that for him.

"Idiot! What are ya crying about?!"

She looked away and wiped her eyes. "I don't know, sorry." She did need to stop crying, she could see that it was making him uncomfortable, and she didn't want him to run away on her.

"D-Don't apologize," he said, obviously trying to help but not knowing how.

Levy got up then and smiled up at him. It was fun watching him squirm. The idea hit her all of a sudden, "Did you come to look for me?" she asked. She gave him the doe-like eyes that she was told could make men do anything.

She saw his eyes change from uncomfortable to a hunger in them, and she thought he was about to kiss her. That would mean it was working, her eyes, and if he did she would melt in his arms, and probably kiss him back in return.

She noticed that he started scratching his back and looked the other way, which disappointed her but she tried not to let it show. She was hopeful that there was something there, but maybe not just yet.

In response to her question, "Naw, I was just going outside to get some fresh air and saw you sitting there while I was heading out."

Now her disappointment was definitely evident. She couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by it, even though she knew it was Gajeel. Why would he look for small, frail little girl like her.

"Well, I'll let you go on your way then," she said as she started to walk past him. She didn't want him to see her like this because she knew he didn't do emotional issues.

He grabbed her arm then, which made her halt. She looked back at him surprised.

"I- I, um, I got the air I needed," he said.

He let her arm go; she could feel the warmth from his hand there. She smiled then. He didn't want her to go, and that made her extremely happy. God, this man made her emotions go hay wire.

They started to hear waltzing music through the door, and they both stood there awkwardly. She wanted to dance with him, but she knew he didn't dance or even do public displays of dancing. There was one time a couple of months ago, but honestly I think he did it to spite Jet and Droy. She knew it wasn't because of her, it couldn't be.

She kept looking at the door, listening, then she just thought, fuck it, I'm going to do it. She turned towards him, "Dance with me!"

What was she doing!? She felt her cheeks heat up. Why would she ask him, she knew his response would be 'no way in hell!' "I mean, you don't have too, I mean, I know you don't.." She looked down fidgeting with her hands. Idiot!

All of a sudden she could feel his arms about her waist pulling her into a dance. She looked up, surprised at first. This must be a dream; it had to be a dream. He was smiling at her; dancing with her! She could die happy now! If this was a dream she didn't want to wake up. They continued to dance, and she was very much could feel his man-made muscles on his chest. He was a god of a man. She noticed the music had stopped but he was still holding her. She wanted him to continue holding her, his arms about her waist. It tingled her from head to toe. She saw the hunger in his eyes again, and wanted him to do what he was thinking. She was also logical, if anyone came out then, they would be the talk of Fairy Tail, and she knew how much he didn't want to get involved in gossip.

"Um, Gajeel, the music stopped," she whispered. She hoped that maybe he would sweep her off her feet, and bring her to a more private area. She loved the way his hands felt on her waist, the way his muscles felt on her hands, the way he smelled of metal and something even more manly. She wished it wouldn't end.

He all of sudden pulled away which woke her from her daze. She was disappointed, but she had to be patient with him. He was a work in progress.

"We should probably join everyone else," she says smiling at him. "Unless you want to stay out here to get more 'air'." She giggled at that. His earlier response on him getting the air he needed although he had been talking with her the whole time made her laugh. Apparently she was his 'air'! Although, she knew that wasn't the case, it still made her giggle thinking about it.

Her stomach all of a sudden grumbled making her blush. Dammit, how embarrassing.

"I think someone needs some food to 'grow', gehehehe!" Gajeel smirked in response.

She hit him across his chest, "You're making fun of me! You jerk!" she pouted.

He just laughed even harder at that and ruffled her hair. She loved his laugh, and even though it was annoying, she loved the way he ruffled her hair. Just his touch alone made her happy. She grabbed at his arm to pull his hand off her head, pouting but smiling at the same time. She started walking off towards the doors, "Stupid Gajeel" under her breath.

As she walked off, she could feel his eyes linger on her form as he followed behind. She smirked at herself, she loved being a woman. She wasn't as well-endowed as a lot of the other girls in Fairy Tail were, but she still felt like she had a nice figure, and if Gajeel's response to staring at it, maybe he did see her as a woman. Because of her tiny form, she was worried that he didn't, but with everything that happened tonight, she began to wonder if maybe he could see her more than just a girl. She hoped that in time he would see her as a woman. As she walked in to the main room, she hoped that he would. She dared to hope that maybe, just maybe, he would love her in return just as much as she loved him, hopefully even more.

* * *

**Afterward: **I sure hope you liked it! And always, reviews are always helpful! This is first fanfiction I've written so please don't be too harsh with me. I appreciate it!


End file.
